


Alice

by Crowsnight66



Series: The Princesses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters from Alice and Wonderland, Drug Use, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Not actually about Alice in Wonderland, Poetry, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsnight66/pseuds/Crowsnight66
Summary: A story about a modern day Alice, a high school girl drawn in by popularity





	Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is rated T for implied sexual content, drug use, and kind of death.

“Alice, come with me.”

The White Rabbit dances away.

“Come look; come and see.”

So she follows without delay.

“See what you could be.”

 

Alice falls down the rabbit hole,

To a world she cannot escape,

Into a new world and new role,

That she’s expected to portray.

And so, soon it will take its toll.

 

Alice wanders into darkness,

And into her youth’s demise.

Into a world that will caress,

Her with acceptance and lies.

“Come on, choose your party dress.”

 

Alice watches the smoke fall,

From the Caterpillar’s lips.

“Come here; have a taste, My Doll.”

She takes a cannabis sip.

“Come have a taste of it all.”

 

Alice looks at food as she smokes a cig.

“I’ll drink this; it’ll make me thin as a twig.

I won’t eat this, or else I’ll be too big.”

The Queen of Hearts has to stifle a laugh.

“You can’t be as pretty as a seraph.”

 

Alice wanders even deeper,

Into Wonderland’s abyss.

Her body becoming cheaper,

As she goes past a French kiss,

In the bed of a Grim Reaper.

 

Alice meets the Cheshire Cat,

As she starts on her next trip.

“Everyone wants a piece of that?”

He smiles with more teeth than lip.

“You’re painful to even look at.”

 

Alice is dizzy, but still frowns,

At the Cat, watching upside-down.

“Don’t patronize me, pussycat!”

He grins and laughs like he’s gone mad.

“Oh, come now; I wouldn’t do that!

To say I’m insane, that is true,

But if I’m crazy, what are you?”

 

Alice gasps and quickly retorts,

“Take that back; I’m perfectly sane!

Unlike your ridiculous sort!”

The acid fogs over her brain,

But she hears the Cheshire Cat snort.

 

Alice wanders deeper still,

Until she can’t see the light.

One more day, another pill.

Her body no longer fights,

As it awaits the sweet kill.

 

Alice slides a needle in her vein,

High on heroin without pain.

But her story isn’t done yet.

This isn’t as bad as it gets.

To her next chapter, her next page,

As Wonderland sets her stage.

 

Alice dances without a care,

And flirts around at the party.

Vodka and drugs, she’s had her share,

Maybe sex, what more could there be?

“Another step, if you so dare.”

 

Alice overdoses then,

And she falls to the ground,

Killed by mixing drugs and gin.

In the darkness, not a sound,

Lays a girl who now looks ten.

 

“Alice, I said you’re crazy.”

In a tree, the Cat is lazing.

“Being popular, as it’s called?

I can’t help but be appalled.”

He laughs then with tears in his eyes.

“Popularity is all a lie.”


End file.
